


Nothing Like Before (there is just no mistaking it's real)

by CaffeineJunkie



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I know I'm not using the tags right, I'm Sorry, It got Angsty up in here!, Jason&Kim BROTP, and I am sorry, and has a happy ending, but they are just gay/bi messes, its also a little fluffy, they just need to actually talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineJunkie/pseuds/CaffeineJunkie
Summary: Kim finally gets the courage to make a move on Trini but doesn't quite receive the reaction she is expecting.OrCommunication is a wonderful thing, these dorks should use it!Rated Mature for language.





	Nothing Like Before (there is just no mistaking it's real)

Her lips tasted sweet, a combination of the neon blue drink she had been nursing all night and her raspberry lip gloss. And they were soft, softer than had been expected considering how tough she was, how many walls she built up. Kissing wasn’t supposed to feel like this was it? Something that she could feel all the way down in the pit of her stomach, making her lips tingle and her mouth unconsciously open with a gasp. Kissing was supposed to be kind of awkward. Kind of boring, kind of just something you were just expected to do when you got with something. 

No, this was nothing like the kissing she had experienced before. She’d always figured that maybe she just wasn’t a particularly sexual person. She was pretty good at faking it now, pretending that she enjoyed what was going on despite the fact she knew her own fingers were much more capable of relieving any pent up stress than who ever she was with. Yet, in this moment, Kim found herself desperately fighting the wanton moan that threatened to slip from her lips. It was unexpected to say the least. 

What she also didn’t expect was the way she was angrily shoved back, the smaller girl glaring at her as if she had just done the most horrific thing and, oh god, she’d never felt so humiliated and rejected in her life. “What the fuck Kim?” the disgust rolling off of Trini hit her like a brick wall, should it have hurt that much? It had never felt like this before. It wasn’t like people had never turned her down before. It wasn’t like she hadn’t received her fair share of hate. It wasn’t like people had never hurt her before. 

Her teeth dug into her lip so hard she almost drew blood as she bit back tears that suddenly felt suffocating, hovering imminently in the back of her throat. She’d fucked up. She’d fucked up again! She had been so sure, so positive Trini felt the same about her. The look on the smaller girls face pretty much confirmed that she was wrong. Kim opened her mouth to apologise, to try and back track to attempt to play it off yet she couldn’t force the air through her vocal chords, terrified that her voice would betray her. 

So Kim did something she never did. Kim turned on her heel and ran. 

She climbed into Jasons bed that night. Eyes red, the tears finally falling down her cheeks silently as she shook her head at the sudden onslaught of questions. She couldn’t. Not now, it was still too raw, too embarrassing that she couldn't handle herself. If she had been drunker she could have pretended it was just the alcohol. If Trini had been drunk maybe she wouldn’t have even remembered, but the fact remained, they had both been way too sober for any of the night to be any less that sharp and real. She sniffed, curling herself up small and clinging to the shirt of the older boy quietly, not wanting to wake Billy in the bed across the room. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, her body stilled slightly, the trembling of her shoulders easing as her sobs grew softer. Jason’s hand moved softly, soothingly against her back as she lightly traced the large wet patch now adorning the red shirt of the boy who was her brother in every way but blood. Darting her tongue out against her cracked lips and clearing her throat as quietly as she could, Kim tipped her head up to look at Jason, his face scrunched up in worry. “She doesn’t want me” Kim whispered, her voice tiny, broken, before shaking her head to stop the boy from responding. She couldn’t hear him tell her it would be okay. She couldn’t hear him tell her it must be a misunderstanding. After all, there was no mistaking the look Trini had given her that night. 

Eventually Kim fell into an uneasy sleep and in the early hours of the morning, when she slipped out of the covers before Jason woke, her eyes were still red, throat sore and there was dark purple bruising under her eyes begging for sleep. 

The next few days she avoids her best friend. Ex-best friend? It’s difficult considering they are roommates, but Jason and Billy are good to her, letting her crash in their dorm without asking questions she is unable to answer. She knows Jason has talked to Billy about this and she is beyond grateful. She doesn't even know where her and Trini stand right now. Three days ago Kim would have been so sure in her affirmation that nothing could have come between them. Now, she’s not sure of anything. She’s not proud of avoiding Trini. She’s the kid of girl that has always been able to face anything, chin held high, and the resolve to let anything sent her way roll off her back with barely so much of a glance to it. This, however, is something she can’t face. It’s too much and the guilt that she’s not strong enough mingles with the fear that she’ll never been good enough.

Avoidance can only get her so far though, it’s weekly movie night and Kim isn’t going to make things awkward for everyone else by not showing up. They never skip out on movie night, it was their routine and Billy needed it. Concealer does a decent job of hiding the tell tale signs that she’s barely sleeping and she psyches herself up to stop herself from moping. She doesn’t want Trini to see how pathetic she’s being. It was one stupid kiss. That was it. 

Zack shoots her a look of pure venom as she walks into His and Tommy’s place and she instinctually feels herself shrinking into Jason. Had she really done something so wrong? It was only a kiss after all and it was her that had ended up hurt. She can feel Jason shaking his head and watches as the disappointed look on Zack’s face slips to confusion. “Later” Jason mumbles, before patting the taller boy on the back in greeting and leading both Kim and Billy into the living room where a multitude of blankets and pillows are already set out. 

The first thing Kim notices is how small Trini looks. Wrapped up in blankets and refusing to look her in the eye she looks tiny and for a moment, Kim contemplates forgoing her usual seat beside Trini to take refuge somewhere where her feelings would end up being torn to shreds all over again. Taking a small breath in she drops down to her usual space, she’s done running. “I’m sorry” She whispers, looking anywhere but her friends face. The silence is suffocating and she realises that the others have retreated to the kitchen. 

“What are you sorry for Kim?” finally Trini looks at her, her face unreadable, closed off. She’s not felt this out of the loop from Trini since they first met. The feisty girl full of sarcasm hiding behind a wall so strong it had taken Kim years to break through. “Was it a dare? Were you bored? Couldn’t find anyone to pull so figured I’d do? You don’t like me Kim but I’m not so naive to think that you haven’t figured out how I feel about you. I didn’t think you could be so cruel.” She sounds bitter and Kim wants to wrap her arms around the smaller girl and smooth away the crinkle in her brow. All she can do, however, is gape at the words suddenly out in the open. 

Finally finding her tongue, Kim shakes her head vehemently. “You think this was a joke? That I was just fucking around? That I’ve spent all week crying at the fact that you didn’t want me because my ego got a little bruised. Get your head out of your ass for five minutes Trini and look around you. I was the one who finally got the courage to be honest about how I feel. I was the one who made the step, who kissed you and you looked at me as if I was the worst person on earth. You were disgusted with me and I felt like I’d done something wrong. Something truly horrible. And even though I was the one that got rejected, humiliated and completely crushed, I was still the one to apologise. Then, after all that, you have the audacity to tell me how I feel. To try to invalidate the one thing that I’m certain about. Fuck you” 

She was wrong. She can’t do this. She’ll make it up to Billy later but tonight, she can’t sit there and pretend she’s okay. Kims almost at the door when she realises theres a hand on her arm stopping her. A small face so concerned, so shocked looking at her, almost pleading with her. “I’m an idiot” Trini breathes so low Kim almost misses it and before the taller girl has time to work out what she means by that the familiar taste of raspberry lipgloss is on her tongue again, her stomach somersaults and she finder her fingers moving of their own accord to tangle into long dark hair. It’s no less intense than the first time. She had begun to wonder if it had been the anticipation that had made the first kiss so electrifying yet her theory had been blown out of the water by the way her body melted into the shorter girl and a moan was torn involuntarily from her throat. 

When the desperation for oxygen grew too intense they pulled away, foreheads resting against each other, breathing laboured and soft smiles tugging at both of their lips. “What the fuck Trini” Kim smiled, her voice soft and eyes filled with humour. Trini groaned, resting her head in the crook of Kims neck, her lips ghosting lightly over her collar bone and her fingers gripping at the taller girls hip. Goosebumps erupt over her skin at the sensation and she chuckles. 

“I’m sorry. You are right, one hundred percent right, I was so concerned with myself I never even stopped to think,” She broke off, looking up at Kim before her fingers gently pushed back a stray hair that had ventured out of place, “thank you for helping me get my head out of my ass” 

Kim moves to close the distance between them again as loud voices shatter the moment. Springing apart like teenagers caught under the bleachers, the two share a quick look between themselves. They definitely need to talk, to figure things out before everyone gets involved. “Oh my god you kissed her!” Zack’s voice is obnoxiously loud as he points to the sheepish looking girls.  
“Shut up Taylor” Trini bites back  
“Ohhh, you totally kissed her, you’re both fucking blushing!” the glee in his voice rising with every word.  
Trini’s fist makes contact with his arm painfully and the yelp is more than satisfying to Kim. Her emotions felt like they’d been on a rollercoaster tonight already, she wasn’t sure she could cope with a grilling about what just happened, they boys had been out of the room for less than ten minutes yet she felt as if the whole world had just shifted. 

They settled back into their normal positions ready for the movie. Trini dragging Kim into the cocoon of blankets that she always insisted on making, her hand finding Kims almost tentatively. It was new and they definitely needed to talk but for now this was nice, more than nice. This was perfect.

She doesn’t miss the stage whisper from Zack as the title sequence begins to roll causing her to groan in frustration, her head flopping onto Trini’s shoulder.

“I bet they are holding hands”

\-------

Guess who hasn't edited/poof read again ... *rases hand* sorry!! I hate reading my own writing. I figure crappy bad writing is better than my throwing it straight into the trash because I can't cope with it :'D sorry it got so dramatic and angsty up in here! Hope you guys maybe like it at least!


End file.
